Mystery and Mayhem
by starla17
Summary: What will happen when.. someone goes missing? And what effect will it have on the rest of the world, both Muggle and Magical? (I'm terrible at writing summaries, but please RR and let me know I can improve it..)


Missing?  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione eagerly boarded the train to Hogwarts, grinning madly as they recalled their summers. It had been fun; the three had spent the last week of their vacation together at the Burrow.  
  
"I can't believe you ate 20 chocolate frogs," Hermione rolled her eyes in Ron's direction, as they got off the train. Despite his terrifying eating habits, Ron still managed to be the skinniest and lankiest Weasley (Percy had begun to put on a tiny bit of a pot belly, as he had been lazing around in his office at the Ministry of Magic (yes, Percy Weasley, lazing around. hard to believe!); and the twins, though not fat, were not skinny).  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh.." Harry sighed. "Another year!" Everyone stared at him in amazement as he cried in joy ; they then slowly backed away. The Dursleys must really have had tortured him that summer.  
  
"Calm down, Harry," Hermione said gently. Harry regained his composure and shook his messy hair out of his eyes. They made their way to the Common Room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
After the ceremonies and such they returned to the Common Room, and slumped into the very comfortable chairs.  
  
They stayed up for hours after everyone else retired to bed, playing cards and exchanging stories..  
  
Ron couldn't help but notice that Harry kept putting his hand to his scar. Hermione didn't seem to detect this. She's not usually so oblivious.. thought Ron. "Hey, 'Arry," he said. Hermione opened her mouth to correct Ron's error (It's Harry, not 'arry *insert rolling eyes here*). However, at that moment, Harry fell out of his chair.  
  
"Ow."  
  
The other two rushed over to help him up.  
  
"Maybe you should consider going to bed now, Harry.." Hermione looked concerned.  
  
"It's your scar, isn't it?" Ron watched as Harry finally made eye contact with him, and nodded.  
  
Harry stood up, clutching at his scar while yawning (it was a very painful looking expression.) "I guess I'll go up to bed now." No sooner had he finished his sentence, than Hermione 'mysteriously' began to yawn. Ron decided to turn in, too, and thus they went to bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
At around midnight, Ron got up to get a drink of water. Unfortunately, he crashed into Harry's bed.  
  
"Harry! You've got to move your bed out of my way one of these days," muttered Ron in his groggy, half-awake state.  
  
But Harry was not there.  
  
Ron looked around the room. No sign of Harry anywhere.  
  
He ran to the lavatory and checked it's every square millimetre.  
  
Nothing!!  
  
Hesitating, he stood in the center of the lavatory floor for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Oh, what the hell.." he thought, and made a dash for the Girls' Dormitory.  
  
There were several yelps and questions fired at Ron from around the room as he managed to walk into almost every bed. It was too dark to see anything.  
  
He finally reached Hermione's bed. by accident, of course.  
  
"What do you want, Ron?" Hermione muttered "lumos" and a dull glow filled the room. Everyone else had gone back to sleep. "Why are you even in he- .."  
  
"Harry's gone." Ron barely had time to finish the sentence, before Hermione had stood straight up in bed, wide-awake.  
  
"Gone where?" she asked, but after one look at Ron she knew that he did not know.  
  
They ran out of the dormitory and into the Common Room, where very dim candles were floating in the air.  
  
"Lumos!" Ron shouted. No one woke up [apparently].  
  
The now brightly lit room revealed a shred of robe on the portrait door.. It looked like Harry's.  
  
"Fiddlesticks," Hermione breathed the password into the portrait door, and leaped through it. Ron followed suit.  
  
In the hall, there was a thin, small trail of blood. Who ever had been losing the blood can't have been that badly hurt, but in any case, it meant that Harry was not with someone who liked him very much. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
That's all for now.. Please let me know what I should do to make it better, constructive criticism is appreciated! RR! [will add more soon!] 


End file.
